1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to wastebaskets or trash receptacles, and more particularly relates to a wastebasket which is adapted to receive and hold an inner liner in place within the wastebasket.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Wastebaskets or trash receptacles which are adapted to receive and retain an inner liner in place are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,419, which issued to Charles Heitz, discloses a trash receptacle having a retainer ring which is adapted to hold an inner liner in place within the receptacle. The retainer ring rests on the upper edge of the trash receptacle, and the open end portion of the liner is tucked inside the receptacle between the retainer ring and the receptacle walls.
One of the disadvantages of the trash receptacle disclosed in the Heitz patent is that it is cumbersome to change inner liners. No provision is made to support the retainer ring in a raised position at an angle from the horizontal. The ring is loosely supported on the upper edge of the receptacle. To replace inner liners, one must hold the ring in a raised position with one hand while fitting the liner around the ring with the other hand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,395, which issued to Ralph Herman, discloses a bag holder having a bag retainer ring which may be raised and lowered about an opening in the holder.
The ring is mounted to the holder by a spring biased pin mechanism which provides enough play to allow the ring to be raised while in a horizontal position above the upper rim of the bag holder. The mechanism used for mounting the ring also allows the ring to be pivoted to a vertical position.
The bag holder disclosed in the Herman patent suffers from the same design deficiencies discussed previously with respect to the Heitz receptacle. That is, there is no provision in the Herman bag holder to lock the ring in a raised position at an angle from the horizontal so that both hands will be free when fitting the inner liner in place about the liner retaining ring. The ring normally rests in a horizontal position and must be raised by hand against the force of the biasing spring when replacing inner liners. Although the ring can pivot so that it rests in a vertical position, there is no provision to lock the ring in this position or at an angle to the vertical, so that one must still hold the ring with one hand while maneuvering the inner liner with the other.